prettyrhythmfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
PP07
Наблюдая за Красной Вспышкой... (レッドフラッシュを探して…, Reddo Furasshu o Sagashite...) — это 7 эпизод из аниме серий PriPara. Он был показан в Японии 16 августа 2014 г. Персонажи Сюжет Laala gets to know the myserious girl who orders her families pickled plum pizza when she comes across her in PriPara and is in need of a pickled plum. Meanwhile, Usagi tries to deal with Sophie's "Fancy Form" after worrying a scandal will break out. Краткое Содержание Mirei and Laala celebrate their dressing room upgrade while Kuma explains how they have gone up in rankings. He goes along to show them the recent PriPara Magazine they were included in as well, but Mirei is disappointed since they are only mentioned in a listing for upcoming idol units. Kuma isn't surprised and he tells them to keep working, but their attention remains on the cover of the magazine, where Sophie happens to be located. To the annoyance of Kuma and Mirei, Laala still wants Sophie to join them. Seeing as she wont change her mind though, Kuma suggests signing the girls up in an event Sophie will be participating in too, since he believes that by disappointing her, she'll give up her childish delusions once and for all. Laala and Mirei go to leave the dressing room when they are suddenly confronted by a small crowd of girls. Eiko and her friends even come by to see Laala. They express excitement in seeing her next event and the two soon take off. As Laala and Mirei head down the hallway to see a huge amount of people outside. Mirei informs her that they are waiting for Sophie, because her concert has just ended. Elsewhere, Sophie is heading down the hallway. Usagi is very pleased with the turn of events, but his mood changes to one of annoyance when she suddenly gives out and has to be rushed to the dressing room. Usagi and her fan club voice their concerns for Sophie's real behavior, but Usagi pushes it further, fearing he will be mocked if everyone saw the real Sophie. He claims that he will always keep "fancy mode" a secret, and her fan club promise to help. It is then someone knocks on the door. Usagi yells at them to go away but it doesn't work, which angers him and her fan club. He sneaks out of the room to point out the "Keep Out" note he wrote, which Laala is unable to understand since he wrote it in English. Usagi explains what it means, and despite the girls' attempt to get into the room, he denies access and storms back inside upon realizing they work for Kuma. Later on, Laala is busy at work at Papa's Pasta. She is surprised to find the Headmistress there again, and she claims it is because she enjoys the food. However, she also smells PriPara Cards. Laala distracts her though by bringing her a garlic pizza. Laala then runs off and expresses disappointment in how wonderful their cooking is, since it attracts her evil Headmistress. It is then Laala notices it is around two pm and she has to hurry for PriPara. Headmistress Gloria happens to overhear, but Laala is able to cover it by claiming that it is the name for a new pizza, one that has pudding and jalapeño on it. Eventually she makes it to PriPara and quickly runs to the location of the audition. She's excited since it's their first time competing in an event with Sophie, but she happsn to trip over someone on the ground. She recognizes the girl from room 3333, the pickled plum pizza girl. Said girl, is unable to recognize Laala until she spots the little picture of Laala in her normal form in the corner of her PriTicket. Seeing how down the strange girl has become, Laala offers to grab her some pickled plum and begins to run around PriPara in search for some. Nobody wants to help her though, causing much grief for Laala. At the audition location, a frustrated Kuma and Mirei await for Laala. On the other side of the room, unknown to them happens to be Usagi and Sophie's fan club. Sophie has also gone missing and she is to perform first. Once they spot her PriBag still there, they realize she is out in PriPara in Fancy Mode. The fan club reverse their outfits and run out to find Sophie before someone important does. As the girls stop to sit down, Laala is disappointed in the fact that they were unable to locate any pickled plums. The girl is growing worse, but Laala's mood remains perky when she suddenly spots a little yellow butterfly. The girl attempts to look but with her hair covering her eyes, she cant see. Laala makes an attempt to move her bangs, but the girl immediately moves back and refuses, stating that everyone would hate her if they saw her face. Laala is unable to understand what she means though, assuming she is quoting a line from some movie and is able to reach the girls hair. To her surprise, the girl has very beautiful eyes. She explains to the girl that she is still the same to her, face visable or not, and in this time she also gets an idea to check the stores to see if any of them have any pickled plum. She then runs off, but not before comparing the girl to Sophie. Laala runs around to ask the shops nearby to see if they have any pickled plums, starting with the crepes building. The girl tells her that they have never heard of a pickle plum crepe, and this repeats at the other shops. Such as the ice cream stand, and even other idols. She is surprised by how hard pickled plums are to come by, but before she can think of anything else, Kuma rushes by and ropes Laala to drag her off. At first she fights, but the pickled plum girl slowly gets up and claims it to be fine. Seeing how much Laala ran around really encouraged her to try her best too, so she wishes Laala luck with her performance. At the audition hall's changing room, Mirei yells at Laala for being so late. She apologizes before they spot a bunch of backstage lunch boxes for them, which is a typical present for debut idols. Laala opens up one of the boxes and to her surprise, spots a single pickled plum on a pile of rice. She grabs it and runs off, all the way back to the little park where the girl was left. She feeds it to the girl, who has been laying in a bush surrounded by animals, and right before anything happens, Sophie's fan club appears! Sophie slowly rises from behind them and as they shove a bunch of candy in Laala's mouth to keep her shut. They then run off while she attempts to thank Laala for her help. Laala waves them off and runs back to the performance hall, making it just as Sophie is about to go on. Mirei and Kuma scold Laala once more, but because of Sophie's performance being delayed, Laala made it just in time so they are not too upset. However Mirei does promise to become very angry should Laala keep her waiting again. With that they decide to watch Sophie perform. Once it ends, Laala and Mirei run to the area where they will go to perform. They are greeted by someone new, the guy who handles Debut Class scheduling and what-not. He greets both girls, then reveals that he was the one who wrote their brand new song and wishes them luck performing it. They put in their cards to change into the wonderland-themed coords. Then when they finish they perform. After the performance, Kuma congratulates the girls for how wonderful it was. He shows them that he has never gotten as many likes before either, but as they leave his mood is ruined by Usagi. Out in the main hallway, Laala and Mirei are shocked to find Sophie there. She explains to them how much she enjoyed their performance, then snaps off her friend ticket to give to Laala. Laala trades her own, then Sophie takes off. As Laala expresses joy, Mirei simply tries to determine what happened. Основные События * Интересные Факты * Навигация Категория:Эпизоды Категория:Pretty Rhythm Категория:PriPara